


Online Drama

by Kaname84



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84
Summary: Eren was a gamer and had gotten the chance to team up with a fellow legend. This legend, however, betrays him in one of the worst ways possible. Settling the score in game wasn't enough, it was time to make him pay IRL. One-shot.





	Online Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or it's characters.

 

“Levi fucking Ackerman!” I hissed, pounding on the front door of his house. “Get your short ass out here!”

The door flew open and I was met with a shirtless and sleep deprived man, his blue-gray eyes bloodshot. “Who the hell are you calling short, you piece of shit?” He scowled and I pushed past him, walking into the foreign territory without any hesitation.

“Oh, I’m the piece of shit?” I asked after I heard the door slam shut. “You screwed me over and you know it!”

I plopped down on his couch covered in plastic wrap, brown boxes stacked all over the place. Levi came into the room and ran a hand through his undercut in frustration. He stood in only a pair of navy pajama bottoms and I forced my mind not to focus on his very distracting and very muscular chest. I knew he was pissed that I forced him to tell me his address and walked right in, but I was pissed too. I didn’t know if I could forgive him for what he did to me and he knew exactly what he was doing when he did it. 

His gaze met mine and his blue-gray eyes were practically seething. “You seriously woke me up for this fucking shit? You’re the one who screwed me over, Yeager.”

“Me?!” I yelled, standing again. “You left me to die!”

He had some nerve trying to push the blame onto me.

-Earlier that day-

Levi Ackerman, aka ‘Captain’, was on of the best players on ‘Death’. It was an online game where you created your own land, kingdom or base that would be added to the main map. It would only be shown when you were online and the graphics were freaking amazing. You could trade with or conquer other lands, though most people joined other lands or created lands together. The more people the better, your success and level unlocked things like new skills to land perks and terrains. 

‘Death’ was the most popular online game and the main map was insane. The reason it was named ‘Death’ was because the main map was territory of the grim reaper. He was the god of the game and got harder and harder each time players managed to kill him. The game developers had created a revolutionary AI for the reaper, he came back twice as strong as he was before he was defeated. It was also rumored that he had a lot of gold and treasures hidden away, rare skills and perks there as well. However, the main map was big as fuck and no one had found out where it was hidden. 

It was one of my goals in the game, to find the treasure and become  bigger legend. Levi wasn’t the only player idolized, I was right up there with him under the username ‘Corporal’. Funny enough, Levi had told me he was a coin flip away from picking that same name and was one of the reasons he agreed to team up with me. Together we were one of the most dangerous teams known, but there was a downside. Levi didn’t get online much and it took forever for me to get him to join his base with mine. Then it took even longer to set up a schedule so we would be online at the same time, but it was all worth it.

We were both thief types and stole from other player’s lands. Our base was pretty well hidden and it we would get a notification if enemies were near, allowing us to fast travel back. The two of us were famous after becoming teammates for six months even though we were well known as solo players. We either stole without being seen since our perks prevented them from finding our exact location, or we ruthlessly killed every last person and left the land to be deleted. For a whole month I had scouted another famous team, a base that no one had been able to get into. It would be one of our big heists and Levi was all for it. 

However, we had been playing for awhile before doing the heist, hitting other places first and Levi was running on very little sleep. 

“Let’s save it for another day, Eren, I’m tired.” He sighed through my headset.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Corporal, Captain? And you promised! We have to do this, we’re already close to the base and you won’t be online again until next week.” I said, wrapped up in my fuzziest blanket. “You can’t back out on me.”

He groaned and I smiled, knowing he was going to give in. “Fine. But if we don’t steal everything they have in an hour, I’m leaving your ass. I was ready to pass out before we started playing and you’re lucky I’ve been on for this long.”

“Less whining, more sneaking.” I told him as my avatar moved ahead through the trees.

“Tsk, ungrateful little shit.” He said and easily caught up to me. 

Once we reached the base just outside of the notification line, we split up, Levi taking the rear where I had found an entry point while I took the main entrance in the front. It was a different approach then the ones we prefered used and this was the perfect place for a test run.

“Don’t forget the plan, we meet in the middle and then use our trump card.” I said as I moved my avatar into position. The second Levi game me the go ahead, I would cross.

He scoffed. “You are so damn cheeky today, more than usual. You better reel it in, Yeager,  my patience is nonexistent.” He warned and I rolled my eyes. Unless he magically appeared next to me, he wasn’t going to do shit. “I’m ready, on my mark.” He said and I focused.  _ Let’s do this. _ “Now.”

The second my avatar’s foot stepped over the notification line, an alarm sounded inside the base. I hid my presence and held my swords at the ready. The drawbridge for the front entrance started to open and I dashed towards the side of it to slip in. I slashed other avatars on my way in, their blood on my swords the only helpful indicator of my location. None of them were any match for my speed and I could hear a commotion off in the distance, most likely Levi. 

“Their defense is laughable.” I said as I entered one of the tall buildings to search for gold and such. They had no chance of finding me as long as I didn’t use any of my high level skills, then my invisible cloak would be inactive until the battle was over.

Levi snorted. “To think this was supposed to be difficult. Either everything they have is stationed where their loot is or everyone who tried to invade this base is a fucking a moron. Death count?”

“Uhh, I got about 31 of them. Nothing in the first tower so far.” I answered and moved up the stairs to the next floor.

“I’ve got 60, looks like you’re going to lose this one, brat.” He bragged.  _ Damn it, he always racks up more kills than me. _

“Whatever, we’ll see what happens when we meet up in the middle.” I said and frantically searched. If I couldn’t kill more player then him, then I at least wanted to get more stuff than he did.

It took about thirty minutes for the two of us to search the large base and steal whatever we found before finally meeting up. There had been some traps the further we went and better players to fight with higher levels. The base only had one chest left in the main building, but we had to use some of our more powerful skills to break the barrier around it. It was a lot easier than we thought and weren’t worried about our invisibility no longer working, at least until the barrier dropped. 

“Oh hell.” I groaned, ashamed we walked right into it. 

A ring of very high level avatars were around us, blocking any exit. Though this is what I had wanted and what I planned for, these were the players that I was eager to beat. Their skill levels were higher than mine.

“I thought some shit like this would happen.” Levi mused and I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see it.

“Are you saying you have a plan?” I asked, our avatars standing back to back. “Why are you bringin it up now? We already decided to test our signature move here, that was one of the main reasons for this heist.”

“It was way too easy form the beginning, they let us in and wanted us to reach this point.” Levi pointed out. “Fucking bastards.”

“A set up? That explains why there is little to no treasure here! How the hell did they know we were coming?”  _ And why were they just standing there? Did they have something else planned? _ “What if they always have it like this in case they’re attacked? Not a bad strategy, I can see why no one has defeated them yet. This is going to be one hell of a battle!” I cheered, excited for what was to come.

“I’m out.” Levi sighed just as the ring of players starting shimmering.  _ Shit, magic users! _

“What do you mean you’re out? You better not be leaving, don’t you dare.” I demanded, tone flat and low.

“Your hour is up and I’m going to sleep.” He said and the next second his avatar disappear leaving a ‘logged off’ notice behind. 

I kicked off my blanket and jumped up, yelling into the headset. “You did not just-LEVI!”

“Have fun.” He grunted and my headset clicked when he turned off his own.

My jaw dropped and my face heated in anger. There was no way I could fight them off on my own and they were all combining their power to attack. I was finished, there was nothing I could do. The only thing that could have saved me was our new signature move, yet that couldn’t be activated unless we were both here. I silently watched as my avatar was burned by incredible fire magic, not even ashes left behind. I stared at the ‘you are dead’ screen for a few minutes in disbelief. 

Then I lunged towards my phone and dialed Levi’s number, calling him literally 15 times before he answered. “What the fuck, Eren?” He growled and I let him have it.

“YOU LEFT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH TELL ME YOUR ADDRESS SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!” I screamed. “TELL ME NOW OR I WILL NOT STOP CALLING YOU!”

Levi was meticulous about having his phone near him at all times so he never missed anything important. I knew he couldn’t turn it off or turn the volume down without knowing for sure that I was the only one calling him. 

“You damn brat . . . my eardrum is shot to hell.” He hissed quietly. “I gave you my address yesterday, so fuck off.” He hung up the phone and I shrieked.

_ He pisses me off so much! After all that time I spent planning, after all that time we spent playing, he ditched me! _ We could have won, but he had ruined everything. I searched my phone for his address. I was out the door once I found it and was dead set on making him pay for this. Corporal would be avenged.   

-Present time-

I watched Levi and crossed my arms, waiting for him to try and defend himself.

“Boo fucking hoo, get over it.” He said and then turned his back to me. “I’m going back to sleep.”  _ This asshole! _

I glared at the back of his head and followed him as he walked up the steps. “We’ll see about that. I came here for revenge and I’m going to get it if it’s the last thing I do.” I promised evenly.

“If you have a death wish, then go ahead. Fucking try me.” Levi challenged, not bothering to look at me.

The second we reached the top of the stairs, I shoved him against the nearest wall, my forearm against his throat. I gave him the most hateful look I could muster and stood my ground while his eyes threw daggers at me. 

“You ruined everything and you don’t even care . . . I’m going to make you regret it, you short bastard.”

His eyes flared at my words and in an instant our positions were reversed. “Fuck you.” He spat, tone cold and rigid.

I laughed, no humor in my voice. “Fuck  _ me _ ?”

“Yes, you infuriating little shit. I’m going to fuck you.”

My teal-green orbs widened and my lips curled in disgust, my heartbeat taking off inside my chest.  _ How dare he try to have sex with me right now!  _ Before I could tell him to go to hell, his lips crashed against mine and his hands pinned my arms to my sides. His knee forced its way between my legs and I could only wiggle a bit in protest. I stopped not too long after, though, realizing that wiggling my cock against his knee wasn’t a good idea. The kiss didn’t go further than the pressing of our lips and Levi’s mouth moved down to mark my neck.

“You kept me up for hours.” He growled between bites and sucks. “Playing that fucking game without any breaks, knowing I was running low on sleep. You are one selfish brat.”

My head turned, giving him more access regardless of what I wanted. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Get off!” I ordered even as my body reacted to him. He was the sexiest man I had ever seen, I would be worried if my body didn’t react to him. “My reputation . . . and yours too, don’t you realize what you’ve done?”

“I couldn’t care less, Eren. It’s just a game.” He said and suddenly I was being manhandled over his shoulder.

I squeaked and then tried to kick him, smacking his muscled back for good measure. “Put! Me!  _ Down! _ ”

He slapped my ass as hard as he could and I instantly stilled as the sound echoed down the hall.  _ Fuck, that hurt!  _ My ass throbbed and I almost felt like crying, ruthless jerk.

“Behave. I’m in no mood for your shit, I’ve had enough.” He said as he carried me into a bedroom. I was thrown on the bed, hissing as my tender ass hit the mattress. “It’s time I taught you a lesson, brat.” 

I gulped, not liking the look in his blue-gray eyes even though I felt a shiver run down my spine. He was quick to remove his clothes and I blushed, not prepared for his naked body. However, I didn’t get time to admire his form before he was over me and tugging at my pants. Soon I was stripped as well and he position himself between my legs.

“I can’t believe you, having the nerve to do this now when I’m so pissed.” I told him, ignoring the feel of his warm body against mine. 

“You aren’t the only one who’s pissed.” He reminded and pulled lube out of the nightstand. “I’m running on empty and don’t have the energy to be nice, so make this easier on yourself and shut the fuck up.”

I didn’t get a chance to respond as a lubed finger started stretching me. I jumped at the cold feeling and fisted the bed sheets. This had escalated quickly and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it, though I didn’t think it was physically possible for me to resist sex with him. Another finger was added without mercy and I groaned at the burn it caused. It hurt my pride that I was letting this happen, but I would deal with it later. I focused on the feel of Levi’s fingers as he scissored them while the burn was beginning to fade into pleasure. He added more lude before pressing a third finger inside of me and my cock was leaking pre-cum all over my stomach. I hadn't noticed how turned on I was despite everything and Levi’s erection pulsing against my thigh let me know I wasn’t the only one. It wasn’t long until his fingers were being replaced by his member, his eyes locking with mine before slowly pushing in. My hands flew to his biceps and my head fell to the side, exposing my neck. 

“L-levi.” I moaned and tightened around him once he was all the way in.

His mouth went to my neck and nipped up to my jaw line. I took deep breaths as he waited for me to adjust. I couldn’t lie, it felt good, really good and I bit my lip while I enjoyed the stretch. I turned my head to kiss him when I was ready and gave me shallow thrusts. He groaned as our tongues caressed one another, the heavy drag of his cock making my head spin. Then he started rocking in earnest without warning, the mattress squeaking in protest. 

He wasted no time in finding my prostate and I whimpered in delight. “Hah, yes!”

“Shit, Eren.” Levi grunted, eyes meeting mine. “You, ah, piss me off.”

“Like--wise!” I moaned, bringing my hands under his arms to hold onto his shoulders. “ _ Harder _ .”

He smirked at the demand and then pounded his hips into me just like I wanted. I opened my legs wider and took it in stride, voicing my praise. My stomach fluttered as I grew closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. His lips came back to my neck and I knew they would be covered in hickies tomorrow, not that I minded. I closed my eyes and focused on his deep voice, wanting to drag this out long then I suspected it would last. It took me by surprise when he grabbed my cock as well, stroking me tight and fast. My back arched and I came way too soon for my liking. Levi cursed as I clenched around him and was right behind me, working us both through our orgasms.

Once he had emptied all he had to offer, he collapsed on top of me. “Damn . . . I’m too tired to change the sheets.” He panted.

“Or to unpack, apparently, but you stashed your lube right away.” I teased, trying to calm my breathing.

“I have my priorities straight, unlike you. We’re supposed to be moving into this house together yet you haven’t finished packing.” He reminded. “I still can’t believe you forgot the address, we choose this house months ago.”

I stroked his back and hummed in defeat. “Yeah, I know . . . . . . . I’m sorry.” 

After four years of dating, we had finally decided to move in with each over instead of putting it off. It wasn’t that we didn’t want to live together, it was just a hassle. Levi had shown me pictures of houses in the area we agreed on and I had chosen this one. Then I had sat on my ass and procrastinated packing while he moved in first, straightening out cable, wifi, electricity and all that stuff. It wasn’t easy with his job scheduling him more hours and me demanding he get online with me. What’s worse is that I didn’t bother memorizing the new address, hence why he had to text it to me yesterday. He hadn’t been getting much sleep and I knew that, but I was still being selfish, not doing my part and pushing everything onto him. I made a mental promise to get my shit together and be here with him the day after tomorrow at the latest. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” I assured and was answered with soft snoring.

I sighed and let a small smile cross my features. We would talk in the morning, though he would be pissed at how sticky everything was and insist it was my fault, which it kind of was. My eyes closed and I snuggled as best I could, quickly falling asleep. Levi was still out cold when I woke up the next day and I rolled him off so I could take a much needed shower. He simply grunted in response but didn’t actually wake up. I got a great idea about how to make it up to Levi and called Armin after I washed up. I asked him and Jean to go to my apartment and finish packing my things, knowing I could trust him to load a truck and send it here. I knew I was pushing it off on them, but I wanted to be moved in as soon as possible. He understood and told me he’d handle it and that I owed him one.

I borrowed some of Levi’s clothes and went downstairs, peaking in the fridge. He didn’t have much and I frowned as I had some cereal. First I would unpack everything here and put it away, Levi already had his furniture all set up. I knew him well enough to know where to put things without him rearranging five hundred times because he could really take forever to make up his mind. Then I would go and get some damn food, though I couldn’t blame him for not eating right when he didn’t have the time to get groceries. I might even cook while I was at it. After I finished my bowl, I went to work. It took me all morning and well into the afternoon to get everything done and Levi slept like the dead. I was surprised he didn’t so much as stir when I unpack the bedroom. I considered changing the sheet but knew he would only redo it when he woke up, complaining that his dirty body had been sleeping on the clean sheets and got them dirty.

I was admittingly worn out and settled on the now unwrapped couch. Armin had text me and said the driver would pick up my things early tomorrow morning and then bring them here. My stomach growled as I laid there, but I wasn’t cooking until Levi got up so we could eat together. It was boring to just lay there and I wasn’t about to do anything physical. My eyes caught sight of Levi’s playstation and I slouch my way over.  _ He won’t mind as long as I don’t play as him, I can log in and play under my account.  _ I grabbed the controller and turned it on, shocked to see so many notifications on screen. I shamelessly took a look and my jaw dropped.

“What the hell?” I asked out loud, getting pissed.

Most of them were on the local message board on ‘Death’, we would always get a notification if our named was mentioned. Everyone had been talking about how Captain left and Corporal died, a rift in our team and the possibility of us being disbanding. However that wasn’t what had got my blood boiling, no. What had pissed me off were the direct messages to Captain, asking him to join their team. I scold at each message and decided to nip this in the bud. I replied to all of them with a short and simple ‘fuck off’. They had some nerve.  _ Levi is mine, damn it! _ My teal-green eyes narrowed when I saw one message in the private inbox, but I was attacked before I could open it. Levi, freshly showered and dressed, pulled my head back and captured my lips in a kiss. It wasn’t long or fancy, but I could feel his love and a bit of lust behind it.

“You finished the house.” He said, looking over me with an expression he saved just for me.

My cheeks grew warm and I gave him a wide smile. “My stuff will be here tomorrow. And I’m going to cook too.”

He kissed me again and then sat behind me, letting me rest against his chest. “Finally.” He sighed. “This is how it was supposed to be . . . . . . what are you doing in my messages?”

“Uhh, snooping?” I giggled and he took the controller from me, his arms around my waist.

“Brat.” He chuckled and gave me another kiss, this time on my cheek. He opened the private message and we both read over it. He groaned, irritated at what Commander wrote.

_ ‘I hear that you and Corporal aren’t doing so well. Perhaps this means I can take him off your hands? I’m sure we’ll get along just fine, I’ll be the perfect gentleman. ;)’ _

I rolled my eyes, knowing Erwin was only teasing. Levi’s elegant response to him was ‘go die’ and he closed out of his notifications after he sent it. 

“Fucking eyebrows.” He hissed. 

I squeezed his arms and smiled. “You know . . . I might take him up on that.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, voice low and grip suddenly tightening.

“Well, he said he would be a gentleman. That doesn’t sound so bad compared to a heartless asshole who left me to die.” I reasoned, not mad anymore because I deserved it, but still bitter. Very bitter.

“Tsk! Why are you still going on about that shit?” He pulled me back a bit to get a better look at me and mildly glared when our eyes met.

My expression turned cheeky. “You can’t blame me. Granted I was being a pain, but you could’ve gotten your message across another way. I came to get my revenge and I won’t leave you alone until I get it.”

“In that case, you’re never getting it, brat.” He smirked. “Battle me all you want, you’ll always get game over.”

“We’ll see about that.” I laughed, tilting my head up to make out for a bit before I made dinner.

Game on, Levi. Game on.


End file.
